Choices
by Camiis Souza
Summary: Nunca tive o que todos chamam de “vida”. Sempre fui criada independentemente, sem carinho de terceiros, sem ter a quem chamar de papai e mamãe. Os outros queridos pseudo-pais ainda tiveram o prazer de fazer minha vida um inferno... completo na fanfic
1. Prefácio

**PREFÁCIO**

ㅤNunca tive o que todos chamam de "vida". Sempre fui criada independentemente, sem carinho de terceiros, sem ter a quem chamar de _papai e mamãe_. Os outros queridos pseudo-pais ainda tiveram o prazer de fazer minha vida um inferno e de me tornar quem sabe uma pessoa problemática, se não fosse o apoio de meu precioso Leonard. Meu nome era por muitos conhecido por _Sra. Rotina_.  
ㅤE, agora que descobri minhas origens...  
ㅤ_Sra Adrenalina_.


	2. Rotina

**ROTINA**

ㅤFESTINHA DE ANO NOVO. SEMPRE A MESMA COISA. Mansão, piscina, Jack Daniel's, bêbados, strip poker, escadas, quarto, cama, orgia. Todos os anos eram idênticos. Não tinha absolutamente NENHUMA diferença naquela rotina, sequer um pingo de emoção para adoçar essa coisa amarga na qual eu andava vivendo há um bom tempo. Eu não estava mais agüentando morar debaixo do mesmo teto, (ou placa de vidro, sei lá o que era aquilo que cobria a casa deles) dos meus... er... não, DEFINITIVAMENTE eles não eram meus pais. Eram somente pessoas que cuidaram de mim enquanto meus pais AINDA não voltaram. E pensar que eu ainda me iludo com isso depois de 14 anos.  
- Crysttine!- Eu conhecia aquela voz azeda.  
- O que foi agora Clair? – tudo bem que eu tenho que ter respeito com os idosos (ela tinha 26 anos, mas parecia ter uns 50, levando em conta as plásticas e o botox), mas é sério outro gritinho agudo desse e de minha parte pelo menos, ela levaria um bofete na cara. Não, eu nem sou uma pessoa violenta, imagina.  
- Por que você se vestiu desse jeito sua idiota? Eu coloquei um vestido absolutamente perfeito – aquela voz aguda e o 'idiota' que me irritavam de novo – em cima da sua cama, era para você estar usando-o agora mesmo! Aquela prada custou caro! – sim, somente mais um agudo desse e ela morria. Agora é pra valer.  
- Porque primeiro: eu NÃO preciso da sua ajuda para me vestir. Sou bem crescidinha e na base dos meus 17 anos, aprendi a me cuidar sozinha. Segundo: o vestido parecia um projeto de saco de golfe misturado com uma árvore de Natal, era ridículo, eu não ia usar aquilo nem se me pagassem. E terceiro: a idiota...- é, eu estava realmente BEM irritada.  
- Crysttine Mitchells não ouse falar desse jeito comigo senão...- daí ela me interrompeu e eu sei que viria um esporro na certa, seguido de mais um monte de besteiras do tipo 'oh Crysten, tenha mais educação', vindas do marido dela, Travis.

- Tins, estava te procurando! Uns idiotas estão fazendo bagunça na tua estufa! Vem, anda logo, eles vão destruir suas rosas e os meus lírios. – ah, Leonard Dietveld! Como ele podia chegar em horas TÃO certas? Eu te A-MO garoto! Tirando o fato de que ele, praticamente, estava me arrancando do chão, eu amava mesmo ele. Não com todas aquelas frescurites, só amava-o do meu jeito e ponto-final.

ㅤPulei em seus braços, rindo. Ele havia me salvado das garras da bruxa de 60 anos novamente. Em todos esses 14 anos, Leon havia ficado do meu lado sempre. Quando eu caía, ele me levantava, e vice-versa, apesar de ele parecer um trator e ser bem difícil de levantá-lo. Brincadeira.  
- Cara, eu sou tua FÃ. – eu ria, enquanto apertava suas bochechas.  
- Eu sei disso, sem mim você não estaria viva agora. – ele deu um sorriso debochado e presunçoso. Eu não conseguia entender como uma pessoa podia se achar tanto.  
- Não estão fazendo nada com a minha estufa, não é? – eu disse rindo. O sorriso sumiu e eu me toquei - Aliás,... Que estufa?  
Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse dito o óbvio.  
- Mentiroso. – fingi uma falsa surpresa.  
- Deixa de ser boba, você já sabia.- Leon apertava meu nariz e me mostrava a língua, de um jeito infantil. Eu olhei para ele com uma cara de desaprovação.  
- Sua mal agradecida, olha que eu te coloco lá de novo. – ele me fazia cócegas e fingia irritação, mas eu sabia que não conseguia ficar assim comigo.  
- Hmm - eu fazia bico e apertava os olhos, me encolhendo toda, de um jeito engraçado.  
ㅤEle riu, consegui. Decidi fazer um joguinho no qual eu sempre ganhava, somente para descontrair mais um pouquinho.  
- Presunçoso.  
- Chata.  
- Irritante.- ele abriu um sorriso vitorioso, o qual não consegui decifrar, mas, eu sabia que ele tinha algo em mente.  
- Metido.  
- Por que você não vestiu a roupa? Era prada!- ele falou com 'aquela' voz que eu odeio, prendendo o riso, tentando imitar a Clair. Não obteve sucesso.

- Ah, assim não vale, seu trapaceiro!- cruzei os braços, chateada. É, ele havia vencido.  
- HAHA! A Crystenzinha perdeu a pose!- ele apontava pra mim, zombador, rindo da minha cara fechada.  
ㅤVirei-me e saí andando à passos rápidos. Leonard pegou em meu braço e puxou-o, me fazendo olhar para seu rosto. Pela sua surpresa, compreendi que meus olhos haviam passado do azul-anil natural para o preto-carvão, o que sempre acontecia quando eu ficava tomada por uma raiva incontrolável. Acontecia comigo desde muito nova, nunca entendi o motivo. Talvez doença?  
- Dane-se.- me livrei da mão dele, bufando e saí em direção à sala-de-estar. Aquilo tinha sido golpe baixo. Eu o-di-ava quem ria da minha cara. Sim, eu odeio TUDO quando não estou no máximo do bom humor.  
ㅤConfesso, estava super estressada naquela noite e não ia agüentar nada de ninguém. Tudo bem, eu teria que suportar, pois, ele era meu melhor E único amigo, mas eu realmente não reconhecia absolutamente NINGUÉM quando estava nesse estado de espírito. O Leon teria que entender. Tenho certeza que entenderia. Subi para o meu quarto sem escutar os comentários indesejáveis vindos da bruxa da Clair e fiquei pensando se havia agido certo com o Leonard. Eu me sentia culpada... Ele havia me ajudado tanto quando eu precisei, me deu apoio. Certo, não era a primeira vez que a gente brigava. Aliás, brigávamos praticamente quase TODOS os dias, por motivos fúteis, mas esse último fora demais. Eu estava preparada para descer e...  
Uma pedrinha bateu na minha janela. Parecia Romeu e Julieta, que coisa mais retrô.ㅤㅤRi comigo mesma. Leon não conseguia ficar mais um minutinho sem falar com a mamãe aqui.  
- Tins, criança, abre logo essa porcaria de janela!- ele murmurava, brincalhão e temeroso, pois a festa já havia terminado e o Travis não ia gostar de vê-lo jogar pedras do SEU jardim em SUA janela de 1.5OO dólares importada de Cingapura. Eu estava perto, pensando se abriria a 'porcaria de janela' ou se o deixaria jogando pedras lá fora até acordar o Travis e ser expulso aos tiros.

ㅤEu me sentia tão má às vezes. Era legal.  
ㅤPulei a janela. Não se perguntem se eu sou louca, eu já havia feito isso diversas vezes. Mesmo ela tendo 3 metros de altura com o chão, nunca me machuquei sequer uma vez. A alta dose de adrenalina fazia-me bem na maioria das vezes.  
- Pronto, abri e pulei a 'merda de janela'.  
- Porcaria.  
- Que seja.  
ㅤFicamos nos encarando por um tempo. Talvez procurando palavras para dizer.  
- Oi sedução, você vem sempre aqui?- ele começou, com seu projeto de charme e jogo de cintura, tentando me fazer rir.  
- É, quase todo dia, e você?  
- Passo sempre aqui para dar uma olhada numa gatinha que anda por aqui 'quase todo dia'.- eu começava a esboçar um sorriso torto no canto da boca. Era engraçado ver ele tentando parecer galanteador, porque... Ele NÃO conseguia.  
- Nossa, você está apaixonado pela gata gorda, branquela e peluda da bruxa Clair, Jubyscreýa? Pedófilo.- tentei cortar sua falsa cantada, irônica. Adorava fazer isso e ver com que cara ele ficava depois.  
- Ah, não me corte, CrYsttine. Está vendo? Agora esqueci a melhor parte.- ele tentou fingir decepção, mas era um péssimo ator. Fez-me rir.  
- Chata.- o famoso biquinho e olhos grandes de criança abandonada.  
ㅤPuxei-o pela gola da 'Armani' e o abracei, não conseguia ficar, nem mais por um segundo, com raiva daquele projeto de homem galanteador fracassado com biquinho de criança perdida e abandonada.  
- Se você tentar imitar a Clair de novo... Morre.  
- Nem imito mais, somente...  
Olhei para ele, apreensiva.  
- Somente...?  
-... Aos sábados, domingos, feriados e... Festas de Ano Novo, claro.- um sorriso enorme apareceu em seus lábios, assumindo aquela feição brincalhona do Leonard bobão que eu tinha conhecido aos três anos de idade.  
ㅤEmpurrei-o rindo. O meu pequeno Leonard retardado havia voltado.


	3. Descoberta

**DESCOBERTA**

ㅤO SOL INVADIA A JANELA DO MEU QUARTO. Eu não me sentia incomodada com ele na maioria das vezes, mas, meus olhos ardiam quando entravam em contato com a claridade instantânea. Devia ser a ressaca resultante do famoso Jack Daniel's. Abri meus olhos com dificuldade e fiquei fitando o teto de vidro por algum tempo. Talvez fosse impressão minha, mas meu rosto estava brilhando, e eu me assustei, nunca tinha visto isso antes. Não parecia um sol ambulante, mas estava brilhando intensamente. De repente, o sol se escondeu entre as nuvens e agora tudo estava escuro de novo. Meu _rosto-estrela_ voltou ao normal. Era Domingo, primeiro dia do ano e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de levantar da minha aconchegante caminha.  
ㅤOuvi um alto ruído de vidro estilhaçando-se.  
Pulei da cama, assustada e desci correndo as escadas. Logo quando desci tive uma visão mais ampla da cozinha: Clair tinha acabado de tentar jogar um vaso, que sempre ficava em cima da pia, na parede de azulejo. Pelo que eu lembrava, o vaso era bem bonito.  
ㅤERA.  
- Ela é só uma adolescente Clair!  
- Mas ela não é nenhuma criancinha para termos que ensiná-la o que é o bem e o mal! Nesta casa ela deve ser educada, o que os vizinhos vão pensar de nós? Ela parecia um monstro rebelde na festa de ontem!  
- Você sempre foi uma péssima madrasta para a Crystten, Valentine! Ela sempre gostou mais de mim, talvez porque eu sempre a tratei muito melhor!  
- Esta casa é minha Crager, EU que faço as regras, eu que mando em TUDO! A Stephends não irá morar mais aqui nem por um milésimo de segundo! Não era para termos a resgatado naquele dia, ela poderia se virar muito bem sozinha no lugar onde estava! Talvez fosse melhor para ela ter morrido naquele porão aos três anos, do que sofrer agora, sabendo que foi abandonada pelos pais.  
- Não Clair, ela nunca foi abandonada pelos pais. Mudei a concepção desse fato semana passada.

- Arrhenius está morando em Forks e depois que conseguiu despistar aqueles seqüestradores que queriam pegar Crystten, está mais tranqüilo, e passou a me mandar cartas, perguntando da situação em que a filha se encontrava aqui e chegou até a pedi-la de volta.  
ㅤEu que estava recostada e escondida no canto da parede a escutar a conversa, rígida, vacilei diante dessa revelação. Eles disseram que meus pais haviam me deixado na porta da casa deles e tinham desaparecido! Cheguei até a pensar que já estavam mortos! Agora descubro que Arrhenius, - seria meu pai biológico?- está morando não sei aonde, mandando cartas para TRAVIS, perguntando de MIM, respirando e vivo? Não poderia interromper agora. Teria que escutar o resto da história de terror, na qual eu era a protagonista.  
- Ah! Depois que passamos quatorze anos cuidando dessa pirralha, gastando dinheiro, comida, dando casa, conforto e estudo, ele a quer de volta, aparecendo assim, do nada? Se esse tal Arreius pensa que é fácil assim, está muito enganado.  
- É um direito dele Valentine! _Arrhenius_ é o pai dela, - ah, ele era sim o meu pai biológico. – ele pode a querer de volta e ela pode ir embora, Crystten não está vivendo feliz aqui! DEVE deixá-la ir embora, não vou permitir que você a maltrate mais nessa casa. Mesmo esta sendo sua e a porcaria toda.  
- Não, eu não vou deixar ele me fazer de boba!- Vi a cara insana de Clair e estremeci. ㅤEla estava falando sério.  
- Mentirosos.  
- Crysttine? – a voz de Travis saiu quase como um murmúrio. Ele ficou surpreso ao me ver ali, parada em frente aos dois. Ele percebeu que eu havia escutado tudo.  
ㅤClair não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Milagre, considerando o fato de que ela, em alguns momentos, conseguia virar uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos, que só sabia falar um monte de coisas torpes.  
- Não acredito que vocês conseguiram me enganar desse jeito tão sádico. E eu nesses quatorze anos achando que fui humilhantemente abandonada.

ㅤEu só sentia um pouco por Travis, pois, nesse tempo todo ele tinha sido o menos 'mal' comigo, tinha cuidado de mim com uma espécie de 'carinho', muito diferente do 'carinho' da Clair, se é que merece esse nome. Há muito tempo eu estava procurando um motivo para ir embora daquela casa e agora ele estava lá, na minha frente. Pensei que quando chegasse o momento, eu iria agarrar com toda a força que eu tivesse e aproveitar dele, mas to vendo que não seria possível, não depois de tudo o que eu havia escutado poucos minutos atrás. O que eu mais queria agora era um tempo para pensar no que fazer.  
ㅤDeixei algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Puro melodrama adolescente. ㅤEu precisava falar com Leon, precisava de uma ajuda, de uma luz, se pudesse, até uma companhia para ir morar naquela cidade, da qual eu não lembrava o nome.  
ㅤQuando dei por mim, já estava lá, atirando pedrinhas no vidro do quarto do Leonard, fazendo a mesma coisa clichê que ele estava acostumado a fazer e que eu achava no mínimo engraçado.  
ㅤE em questão de segundos, ele já estava ao meu lado, me abraçando no gramado do jardim de sua casa, que ficava ao lado da minha. Eu não tinha percebido sua chegada, talvez concentrada nas lágrimas que já teimavam em escorrer pelo meu rosto compulsivamente.  
- Eu ouvi a discussão.  
- Como eles puderam me enganar desse jeito? Por quatorze anos Leo, por quatorze anos!  
ㅤOlhei pra ele. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo e cheio de dor. Havia algo errado.  
- Meus pais vão voltar para a França, próxima semana. Já estão arrumando as malas.  
ㅤOlhei para seu rosto. Não parecia preocupado, muito menos triste. Será que ele não fazia questão de me deixar sozinha, naquele momento 'ótimo' que eu estava passando? Não, ele não seria capaz, seria?  
ㅤFiquei muda e paralisada, esperando que ele me contasse a tal grande novidade que o deixara daquele jeito. Parecia que eu estava adivinhando.

ㅤEle somente me abraçou, levantando-me centímetros do chão, aninhando-me em seu peito, em um abraço de urso.  
ㅤDevo ter chorado ruidosamente.  
- Eu não... Eu não queria. Me... Desculpa. – ele estava torturado, não sabia o que fazer. Leo odiava me ver chorando, isso o fazia se sentir mal. _Muito_ mal.  
- Leo, eu... Eu... Tudo bem, eu posso... agüentar...- eu soluçava, isso dificultava – e muito - a minha fala, mas eu tinha que resolver essa situação, eu não poderia me deixar abalar, eu iria encontrar meu pai - o VERDADEIRO - logo, então eu TINHA que ter esperanças, minha vida iria mudar.  
ㅤEle colocou o indicador nos meu lábios, calando-me. Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e enxugou minhas lágrimas.  
- Não se martirize. Eu não vou me perdoar por te deixar Crystten.  
- Pare com isso. – reclamei - Isso não deverá ser tão difícil para mim. Eu posso agüentar essa barra sozinha, eu...  
- Meus pais não agüentam mais ficar aqui. - começou rápido, interrompendo-me. - Querem começar uma vida nova, estão desconfiando que...- ele arregalou os olhos, e se calou, desviando seu olhar do meu, que estava ansioso.  
ㅤÉ, ele estava tentando se explicar. Não de um jeito muito convincente pra mim.  
Sempre achei seus pais muito estranhos, não saiam de casa quando o dia estava ensolarado e trabalhavam à noite. Leon me dizia que eles passavam a manhã e a tarde estudando. Essa história não colava muito para mim. Desde pequena eu notei que Leo tinha uns hábitos estranhos. Não se aproximava muito dos meus amigos do colégio, apesar de estudar na mesma sala que eu. A única pessoa que ele mantinha um contato mais próximo era comigo, e só brincávamos quando o sol sumia.  
Tudo bem que eu já escutei pessoas dizendo-me que eu era estranha e que se dava para ver as poucas veias da minha bochecha, por causa da minha cor tão pálida. Mas não era coisa para se espantar tanto. Por causa das nossas 'diferenças especiais', viramos melhores-amigos e passávamos a noite inteira brincando. 

ㅤÀs vezes ele passava semanas sem ir ao colégio e dizia para mim que era porque havia uma época do ano em que ele sempre saia com seus pais para caçar animais em alguma campina da qual eu não lembro o nome agora.  
ㅤEle sempre voltava com a sua pele extremamente pálida - quase morta - mais corada, vermelha, talvez por causa do sol quente que fazia por lá.  
ㅤDecidi que não ia mais questioná-lo. Já estava tudo feito, ele iria embora, eu rumaria sozinha pra essa tal 'Forks' e seria muito feliz.  
ㅤHá. Como se pensar assim, 'feliz', ajudasse.  
ㅤMas eu não podia reclamar muito, nunca tive um amigo que me ajudasse e me protegesse tanto. Um irmão mais velho-bobão, o qual eu iria amar eternamente, mesmo partindo e me deixando sozinha ou não. Ele me ajudara muito nesses 14 anos, sem receber absolutamente nada em troca. Um anjo. Do qual eu iria sentir muita falta.  
- Tudo bem. – peguei seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar pra mim - Eu sei que você precisa se mudar, que você tem que ficar junto dos seus pais, dar apoio, ajudar, pois eles estão passando por um momento difícil e eu não sou mais importante do que eles pode ter certeza.  
- Mas...  
- Não. – o interrompi – Prometa que pra onde você for, não irá se sentir culpado e NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA irá se atrever a me esquecer.  
- Crystten, eu...  
- Prometa.  
ㅤLeonard hesitou, desviando seu olhar do meu, de cara fechada.  
- Leo... Por favor,...- baixei a cabeça, murmurando. Velha tática de 14 anos de convivência.  
ㅤEle olhou pra mim, confuso. Levantou meu queixo. Consegui.  
- Eu prometo Crysttine.- ele deu um meio-sorriso forçado.  
ㅤO abracei com força. Pela última vez.  
- Eu sou um vampiro, Crystten. - o ouvi sussurrar no meu ouvido.  
ㅤAfastei-me – muito - assustada, com os olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar no que eu havia escutado.  
ㅤMas ele já havia ido embora.


	4. BONUS

**Awkwards**

ㅤDuas pequenas crianças brincavam em frente a uma casa, abaixo de uma grande árvore com folhagem branca, que fazia sombra acima delas. Os dois pequenos aparentavam ter uns três anos. Estavam a se debater na grama, rindo e gritando.  
- Dá bau, – a garotinha cutucava seu companheiro, apontando para um pequeno pedaço de madeira pontiagudo, perigoso para brincar – adele bau, Néon! – Agora ela gritava, urgente, querendo-o mais que tudo, como um precioso brinquedo.  
- Nã, pigoso Dins! – o menino balbuciava, com um bico, hesitando em dar-lhe o pequeno pedaço de pau que ela pedia.  
ㅤA pequenina ruiva, com raiva, disparou uma tapa no braço do amigo, que começou a chorar alto. Vendo que ele chorava, a garotinha começou fazê-lo também, arrependida do que havia feito minutos atrás. Ao escutar o choro de seu filho, Maynna correu ao jardim, preocupada. Chegando ao local, sorriu ao ver que não fora nada, somente _mais uma_ desavença entre os bebês, como ocorria diariamente.  
ㅤClair, a mãe adotiva da garotinha, também estava saindo da casa ao lado, preocupada não com a "filha", mas com o que ela havia feito desta vez e com _quem_.  
- Crysttine! – gritou, pegando-a pela cintura.  
A menina apenas parou de chorar e ficou a olhar o amigo, – que também havia cessado o choro – como se pedisse socorro.  
- Oh Clair, não brigue com a pequena Crys, ela somente brincava com meu Leonard. – falava Maynna, segurando o filho em seus braços, embalando-o. As duas crianças ainda continuavam se analisando, estendendo suas mãos, com intenção de se tocarem – Veja, eles se querem tão bem... – continuou, observando, orgulhosa, a atitude das duas criaturas, que agora riam, com suas mãos enlaçadas, balançando-as.  
- Crysttine não gosta de seu filho; Caso contrário, não bateria nele. – Clair falava, olhando a menina com repulsa. Dando as costas de modo ignorante seguiu para sua casa, logo depois.

- Neo! Neneo, nã! Neeeo! – choramingava Cryst, debatendo-se nos braços de Clair, debruçando-se para tentar agarrar as mãos de seu companheiro novamente.  
- Dins! Pála buxa! – gritava o pequeno Leonard, revoltado, "xingando" a mulher, que já estava entrando em casa com uma Crysttine aos prantos em seus braços – Dins! Nã! Diiins!  
- Calma, meu anjinho. – cantava Maynna ao filho, acalmando-o lentamente – Amanhã você irá vê-la, prometo-lhe. Nem que eu tenha que ir buscá-la em sua casa. – terminou, aninhando o filho em seu peito, dirigindo-se à sua casa.  
Seus delicados olhos azuis estavam negros como a escuridão que caia sobre o jardim naquele momento.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- **1O anos de idade**

ㅤUm saco ter que ir para escola de novo. Acho que nenhum pré-adolescente em sã consciência que nem eu gostaria de colocar os pés lá depois de um dia como ontem.  
ㅤPor que eles sempre tem que me chamar de estranho? É sempre "Oh, Leonard, por que você é tão anêmico?" ou "Meu deus, um fantasma, FUJAM!". Às vezes eu sinto vontade de pular na jugular deles, matá-los lentamente, mas se eu faço isso... Minha mãe me mata.  
ㅤNo sentido figurado da palavra, claro.  
ㅤHá, como se eu pudesse _morrer_.  
ㅤAcho que eu iria ter que passar toda a eternidade de minha vida pulando de colégio em colégio, culpado de assassinar cada um dos alunos. Certo, eu não chegava nem a...  
- LEEEEEEEEEEO!  
ㅤCrysttine. Ela também vinha à minha casa me empurrar para o colégio todos os dias.  
ㅤComo se eu já não soubesse falar espanhol, francês, alemão, resolver cálculos esquiométricos e saber o que aconteceu do século I até os dias de hoje de cor.  
- LEONARD! SUA LESMA, EU NÃO VOU FICAR O DIA TODO AQUI!  
ㅤMerda.  
- Espera! Eu já estou indo! - falei, calçando um par de tênis. Passei pela cozinha, rápido, dando um beijo em minha mãe e outro em meu pai.  
ㅤSenti alguém me puxar.  
- Será que eu sempre tenho que pedir para você pegar seu lanche?  
- Mãããe, você sabe que nós não comemos, pare com essa bobagem. - falei, carrancudo, fechando a cara.

ㅤ_Esse_ era o motivo por eu ser tão zoado.  
- Oh Leo, eu fiz com tanto amor e...  
- Amor, deixe o meu rapaz, ele já está grandinho, talvez não veja ninguém de sua idade levando. Crysttine também não leva, e aliás... Você sabe que ele não precisa. - falou meu pai, por trás de minha mãe, dando beijos em sua bochecha.  
ㅤOlhei enojado. Certo, parem com essa melação.  
- Valeu pai, tô indo mãe. - falei, praticamente "voando" para a porta, abrindo-a e vendo uma ursa raivosa do lado de fora.  
ㅤEla rosnou para mim. A primeira vez. Pareceu não ter percebido o que havia feito.  
- SEU ZUMBI! OLHA O HORÁRIO, VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - Tins falou, tomando ar, como se precisasse. Ela era engraçada daquele jeito - Já sei, não passo mais na sua casa. - disse por fim, me dando as costas e caminhando na minha frente.  
ㅤDevo confessar que executar a tarefa de Arrhenius não era nada fácil.  
- Tiiins! - gritei, indo atrás dela, puxando seu braço. Fiz "aquele" bico – Pare de ser tão geek. – ri, por fim.  
Voltou-se para mim, bufando, fechando os olhos logo depois, respirando fundo várias vezes, acalmando-se.  
Somente suspirei, pesaroso.  
- Certo, vamos. – falei, puxando-a pela mão, correndo.  
ㅤConfesso, tenho _trauma_ de colégios e de grandalhões. Eles sempre se acham no direito de bater nos menores e xingá-los, como se eles próprios não fossem A pior merda do mundo. Posso ser um monstro, mas não ganho vantagens com isso. Que eu posso fazer? Mordê-los até a morte? Rosnar para eles? Brilhar ao sol que nem um vaga-lume?  
ㅤIsso com certeza me condenaria. Não só a mim, mas a minha família, e de um certo modo... A Crysttine também.  
Acabávamos de entrar pelo portão do colégio quando um deles, Grant, veio até mim.  
- E aí, seu nerd grotesco... – falou, empurrando-me de perto de Crysttine e me jogando no meio de um monte de seres iguais a ele – A fim de que hoje? Pontapés, socos, cusparadas...? – voltou seu olhar à minha Tins passando a língua entre os lábios – Hm, belezinha, nunca havia te visto com o otário do Leonard...

continuou, passando a mão nos braços dela e ela estava com os olhos fechados, tremendo. Não pude fazer nada, já que dois brutamontes me seguravam à força. Poderia sair dali se quisesse e _quebrar_ o pescoço do idiota do Grant, mas não podia. MERDA – Nós podíamos marcar de...  
Não havia mais a cor verde nos olhos de Crysttine. Eles estavam tomados por uma escuridão intensa. Quando vi, ela já estava rosnando em cima dele, com as unhas em seu rosto. Seus grandes e brilhantes dentes caninos estavam bem à mostra. Aquilo com certeza a condenaria.  
Lembrou-me uma tigresa brigando por alimento. Seus rosnados eram agudos e fortes, até mais que os meus se forem comparados. Todos os amiguinhos de Grant foram tentar tirá-la de cima dele, mas ela os jogava longe. Balancei a cabeça várias vezes, pensando se a deixava matá-lo ali na frente de todos, ou iria arrancá-la dali.  
- Anda Crysttine, pare. – falei, puxando-a pela cintura. Ela quis me atacar, mas prendi suas mãos por trás de seu corpo. Tins pulava, rugindo e debatendo-se, querendo insaciavelmente ver Grant _morto_ por suas unhas, que agora haviam se tranformado em garras cobertas de sangue.

- Sua _monstra_! – Grant gritava desesperado, com as mãos no rosto ensangüentado.  
ㅤOh sim... Teria que me lembrar de agradecer a Crysttine depois.  
ㅤEu a puxava até um banco bem próximo a nós, com a intenção de contê-la. Não daria tempo, já que eu avistara o diretor vindo em direção ao amontoado de gente e uma galinha ferida no meio.  
- O que aconteceu aqui? – ele falava. Quer dizer, não "falava", _gritava_, com uma voz muito semelhante ao ronco de um motor.  
ㅤMinha Tins era impressionante. Já havia se normalizado em meus braços, como se soubesse... Soubesse que se não se comportasse, a encrenca pioraria para nós dois.  
ㅤEu nunca seria capaz disso. De ser tão... Racional nesses momentos.  
ㅤNão do jeito que ela estava há uns minutos atrás.  
- LOUCA, TENTOU ME MATAR! ASSASSINA! – Grant gritava ao diretor e eu fechei a cara. Era para Crysttine ter conseguido mesmo.  
- O QUÊ? – ele virou-se para Tins e ao encarar seus olhos, baixou a voz, como se estivesse hipnotizado - É verdade senhorita Stephends?  
ㅤSoltei minha pequena e a encarei. Seus olhos estavam dourados e fixos nos do Senhor Hjuir, como se realmente estivesse o persuadindo. Ela caminhou lentamente até o diretor.  
- Sim, ele não está mentindo. – disse, com um ar zombeteiro – Mas você não pode fazer nada, não é? – deixou a cabeça cair de lado – Não há testemunhas... – continuou, olhando os alunos, que com medo dela, começaram a sair do local.  
ㅤParecia que nenhum deles iria falar o que viram.  
ㅤPelo menos, não se atreveriam.  
- Certo... Voltem para suas salas... – disse o Senhor Hjuir, totalmente abobado, encarando Crysttine -... Levem o senhor Lusley para a enfermaria e digam que... – Crysttine se esticou, ainda com seus olhos dourados – foi empurrado e machucou-se ao cair no chão. – Crys exibiu um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e virou-se pra mim, dando uma piscada.  
ㅤPisquei várias vezes. Ali não estava uma criança de 1O anos. Era uma mulher segura e forte. A _minha_ futura mulher.  
ㅤOu assim eu achava.

- Idiota... – murmurava, com toda a beleza de seus olhos verdes.  
- Hey, hey, tudo bem, já passou. – respondi, abraçando-a, esquecendo dos limites, os limites de "oi, somos somente melhores amigos".  
ㅤCrysttine também me abraçou forte, apertando minha nuca, colando em mim. Eu não poderia ficar tão iludido, era o jeito dela, não era... Desejo.  
ㅤOlhe só... Um garoto de dez anos, com "desejo".  
ㅤMas colocando a lógica em primeiro lugar, não tínhamos realmente dez anos de idade. Nossa maturidade – ela podia ainda não saber, mas sentia -, nossos _hormônios_ nos davam mentalidade de 16 anos ou mais. Digamos assim... Era a época em que éramos sensíveis ao toque de nossa espécie... Mais precisamente... Do "sexo oposto".  
ㅤE o sinal toca. Maravilha.  
ㅤCrysttine riu em meu ouvido, divertida.  
- Acho que devíamos entrar, Leo! - começou, apertando minhas bochechas, dirigindo-se à porta principal, que dava para as salas de aula. Ao me ver parado, puxou-me pela mão - Vamos sua múmia lesmática! - sorri.  
ㅤÉ, de uma coisa eu estava convicto: _somente amigos e NADA mais_.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ- **15 anos de idade**

ㅤCinco anos haviam se passado após aquela confusãozinha em que minha Tins havia se metido. Nada tinha mudado muito entre nós dois, a nossa relação continuava a mesma de sempre, com sorrisos, abraços e beijos... Na bochecha. Certo, eu não a pressionava, nunca a forcei a nada, eu só queria... Ela. Meus quinze anos pareciam não ter surtido efeito em nossa relação. Não que eu quisesse mais, não que... Ah, não poderia reclamar de nada, somente estar todas as noites com minha pequena ruiva já basta. Eu nunca iria estragar isso por caprichos meus. Mesmo que me machucasse.  
ㅤBastante.  
- Psiu! – escutei um barulho acima de uma árvore.  
ㅤSuspirei, rindo. Sentei-me ao pé dela, -talvez em um local estratégico- e fechei os olhos.  
- Você bem que poderia me ajudar a descer... – Crysttine resmungou, se pendurando em um dos galhos.  
ㅤComecei a assoviar, me matando de rir por dentro.  
- Ora seu...  
ㅤE o galho quebrou. Tins caiu. Sentei bem embaixo do galho, por que mesmo não sendo um cara paranormal que vê o futuro, eu sabia que se eu sentasse ali ela...  
ㅤCairia bem em cima do meu colo.  
ㅤA peguei pela cintura enquanto ela não parava de rir. Eu observava cada sorriso dela, cada expressão...  
- Bobo! – Crysttine bateu em meu braço, fingindo raiva, acordando de meu transe momentâneo – Você poderia ter me ajudado! – terminou, deitando a cabeça em meu peito, com um bico. Cuidei para que não fosse perto do coração... Seria estranho se por dentro ela percebesse que estava oco, sem absolutamente nenhum som. Nenhuma batida. Aninhei-a em meus braços enquanto ela envolvia minha cintura com os seus e passei a fazer cafuné em seus cabelos.  
- O que achou do colégio hoje?  
- Um saco, Tins.  
- Sinceramente, se eu pudesse, não estudaria mais. – você pode Crysttine.  
ㅤComecei a rir.  
- Hey, o que foi? – ela virou-se para me olhar, irritada. Eu sabia que ela odiava quem ria da cara dela.  
ㅤPor "qualquer" motivo que fosse.

ㅤFiquei sério novamente.

- Nada.

ㅤMas Crysttine deu aquele sorriso e...  
ㅤEu tinha vontade de contar a ela. Contar o que eu sentia, como eu me comportava em frente a ela, bobo, desengonçado. Confesso que se não fosse um vampiro, se não tivesse certa elegância em tudo o que faço, cairia ao vê-la chegando perto de mim. Parece meio piegas falando desse jeito, mas é como me sinto.  
ㅤA luz da lua não me deixava nem um pouco à vontade, eu me sentia mal por algum motivo, como se eu soubesse que ela não sentia nada e que se eu fosse confessar, estragaria todos esses anos de convivência com ela. Ou talvez ela também sentisse a mesma coisa.  
ㅤDos dois, um.  
- Tins, eu... – comecei, segurando em seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para mim – Você sabe que todos esses anos eu...  
- Sim...? – ela sorria. Não apaixonadamente como eu, mas divertida, como se tudo aquilo fosse uma brincadeira entre amigos do tipo "Que todos esses anos você sempre ganhava a corrida de volta para casa, só que agora quem irá ganhar sou eu".  
ㅤNão iria dar certo.  
- Nada, esquece. – falei, encostando-me na árvore, rindo, tentando disfarçar.  
- Ah, agora fala! – Tins falou, fazendo-me cócegas.  
- Certo, certo – deixei-me vencer – Você esta com uma espinha bem no meio da testa. – terminei, morrendo de rir.  
ㅤEnquanto tudo aquilo ia corroendo-me por dentro.  
- Oh, meu deus, não! – ela respondeu, com a voz chorosa.  
ㅤAproximei-me mais perto dela e murmurei em seu ouvido:  
- Mesmo assim você ainda continua linda para mim – dei uma pausa, hesitando em continuar – e eu ainda continuo te amando do mesmo jeito.  
ㅤEla sorriu novamente. Aqueles sorrisos bobos, que ela sempre dava ao escutar essas coisas de mim.  
- Eu também te amo _meu_ pauzinho pontiagudo. – disse, beijando minha testa.  
ㅤPelo menos isso. Somente isso para me conter para o resto da vida.  
ㅤAté enquanto eu vivesse com ela, ali, embaixo de uma árvore, abraçados e felizes.  
ㅤSomente como amigos, mas ao lado _dela_, bastava.


	5. Incomum

**INCOMUM**

ㅤPARALISEI. NÃO CONSEGUI ABSORVER - AINDA - as palavras que haviam saído da boca do meu melhor amigo. _Vampiro_? Aqueles monstrinhos sensuais que ficam mordendo o pescoço das pessoas? Nãããão, deveria ter sido só uma brincadeira da parte dele, uma piadinha só para descontrair, uma coisa pra lembrar e morrer de rir depois e...  
ㅤEu tinha que ir à casa dele.  
ㅤCorri por todo o jardim a ponto de ver algum sinal dele dentro da casa. Alguma luz acesa, barulhos vindos de lá de dentro, QUALQUER COISA. Olhei a janela que dava para o quarto dele e joguei uma pedrinha, esperando que Leonard abrisse e me explicasse sua frase há cinco minutos atrás.  
ㅤEu poderia jogar um bujão de gás na janela dele.  
ㅤLeon não iria reclamar, porque não havia ninguém na casa. Tudo estava escuro e calmo demais.  
ㅤComo os Dietvield saíram de casa com tanta rapidez? Talvez virando morcego e voando, sei lá.  
ㅤEu já estava irritada. Como uma pura odiadora de TUDO no mundo, eu também ODIAVA quem me deixava nessa ansiosidade. Justo agora que eu não iria mais vê-lo, como eu ia saber se Leo era um vampiro, lobisomem, gnomo da montanha, centauro ou o que quer que ele tenha dito que era?  
ㅤÉ, eu não ia saber.  
- Crysttine!  
ㅤMerda, merda, merda. GRANDE merda.  
ㅤDei a volta pelo jardim sem olhar sequer para a cara de Clair, se não ela não voltaria a entrar em casa hoje. Teria que passar pela UTI de um hospital primeiro.  
ㅤOlhei o relógio da cozinha que marcava O1: OO da madrugada. Subi para o quarto e pulei na cama, olhando - por impulso - de novo para o relógio que ficava em frente à minha cama, na cabeceira.  
ㅤDeitei a cabeça no travesseiro, cansada.  
ㅤMas levantei tão rápido que bati forte a cabeça na prateleira que ficava atrás da minha cama.  
ㅤEram O1: OO: O5 PM.  
ㅤNão, eu não cheguei em meu quarto tão rápido, o relógio estava errado. Ele sempre ficava doido assim do nada, sempre acontecia, eu já estava acostumada. Ontem havia dado o mesmo problema, a mesma coisa impossível, só que eu tinha chegado ao quarto três segundos antes.

ㅤHá, era muito engraçado.  
ㅤNenhum humano em suas condições normais chegava em seu quarto em cinco segundos. E um ser humano normal sentiria dores na cabeça depois de batê-la violentamente em uma prateleira de madeira.  
ㅤNão era o meu caso. Eu estava perfeitamente bem.  
ㅤÉ, eu também era uma vampira, oi gente eu vou morder todo mundo, sim, vou me transformar em morceguinha preta e emoxinha e sair voando por aí que nem uma águia reluzente.  
ㅤQue palhaçada.  
ㅤFui dormir, já tinha ouvido historias míticas demais por hoje. Eu acho que daqui a pouco o minotauro ia aparecer na minha janela e cantar uma musica de ninar pra mim.  
ㅤNão consegui pregar o olho. O quarto estava muito abafado, - não que eu me importasse com o calor – e isso estava me incomodando. Fui abrir a janela, que eu não tinha notado que estava fechada. Era estranho, porque eu sempre a mantinha aberta para casos de emergência, quando a bruxa de 60 anos com botox na cara decidisse dar um de seus ataques epiléticos para cima de mim. Daí eu jogava ela janela a baixo e ninguém ia ver. Estava esperando por esse momento.  
Eu estava com preguiça de me levantar. Não estava com sono, mas quando eu deitava, não me levantava mais. Só se o Johnny Depp se materializasse do nada no meu quarto sem roupinhas dizendo 'vem aqui Crys'.  
ㅤÉ, eu sei.  
ㅤPulei da cama e cheguei perto da janela, com meus devaneios gozantes.  
ㅤEstava trancada.  
ㅤMinha boca se escancarou. Como assim? Eu ia virar prisioneira agora? Só faltava a Valentine vir aqui no quarto com uma _maçã_ e sussurrar 'coma um pedacinho meu amor, você nem irá morrer'.  
ㅤSeria brincadeira se a porta também estivesse trancada.  
ㅤE estava.

ㅤNão, não, não, ela estava _mesmo_ querendo ver meus olhinhos pretos gentis e minhas unhas cravadas em seu rosto fajuto de botox. Talvez eu devesse mesmo dar uma de vampira e pular na jugular dela. Estava pensando nisso quando chutei a porta com força.  
ㅤAquelas coisinhas que prendem a porta quebraram e ela caiu pesadamente no chão.  
ㅤParecia que eu havia virado um projeto de Hulk.  
ㅤTudo pareceu tão fácil depois disso. Em segundos já estava na sala, olhando para a cara de merda da Clair enquanto ela esboçava aquele sorriso cínico dela para mim.  
Respirei fundo. Eu ia MESMO pular em cima dela e estraçalhá-la em pedaços.  
- Olha quem fugiu da jaula: o projeto de aberração-mutante. – ela soltou uma risadinha, olhando para o lado, para se certificar de que Travis havia dado uma saidinha. Cara, àquela hora da madrugada?  
- Um projeto de mutante que daqui a pouco irá quebrar a sua cara se você não se entupir com essas porcarias.  
ㅤEla olhou para mim surpresa. Clair em toda sua vida nunca havia encontrado uma pessoa para rebater as coisas que ela dizia. Não até eu chegar e ser a primeira.  
ㅤAproveitei o momento de silêncio tenebroso.  
- Quem você acha que é? Um projeto da rainha Elizabeth ou algo assim?  
Analisei o rosto dela, que ainda continuava pasmo.  
- Não, não parece, ela é mais nova e mais bonita do que você. – minha expressão se acalmou e eu parecia uma daqueles júris que julgavam modelos durante um desfile da coleção da ultima estação.  
ㅤClair arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca para falar algo.  
- Eu ainda não acabei. – fechei os olhos e quando os abri, minha expressão estava tomada de fúria de novo – Não vou mais agüentar nada que vier de você sua velha caquética cheia de plástica na cara. Também não quero que se intrometa mais na minha vida, se não quiser que a sua vire de ponta cabeça.

Se você não me deixar viver em paz aqui nessa porcaria de pocilga, até eu me mudar daqui para amanhã, ou mês que vem, ou próximo ano, que seja – gesticulei com as mãos – eu cuidarei de transformar nossa 'bela convivência' num imenso e desprazeroso inferno. – citei a ultima palavra pausadamente, tentando amedrontá-la. ㅤDevo ter obtido algum sucesso, sua expressão estava vazia, sem palavras, sem ação. Eu não me sentia culpada por deixar Clair daquele jeito, não quando ela fazia eu me sentir assim todos os dias. – Vou embora amanhã cedo.  
ㅤDesviei meu olhar do seu rosto, com medo de me arrepender.  
ㅤNão sei porque deveria.  
ㅤSubi para o quarto novamente, parando à porta e observando-a no chão e logo depois o enorme buraco na parede – onde a porta deveria estar – e suspirei. Estava começando a perceber que eu era realmente MUITO estranha.  
ㅤEu ia encher meu pai de perguntas. Coitado.  
ㅤOuvi um estrondo vindo do andar debaixo. Ah que novidade, o mundo estava se acabando. Só isso para me fazer feliz.  
Alguém entrou pela porta, - er, buraco agora – do meu quarto. Tão rápido que eu não vi.  
- O que você fez com a Clair, Crysttine?! – um homem perguntou. A voz era familiar, mas tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que eu não vi o seu rosto.  
- Eu... Não... – olhei melhor. Era Travis. Que grande bosta –...Nada.  
- Ela está... Lá embaixo, com uma cara de morta, parece que... Perdeu o último desfile da miss universo. – ele falou, confuso, sentando-se na beira da minha cama, sorrindo.  
- Ah, então não mudou nada. – eu disse olhando de lado. Surgir, naquele momento, uma pessoa mais irônica do que eu seria praticamente impossível.  
- Crystten, agora entrando em um assunto mais sério... Eu sei que você não está se dando bem nessa casa e que não esta mais suportando olhar para a cara da Clair.

- Nossa Travis, você tem um dom especial, lê pensamentos. – eu disse, com uma gesticulando que nem uma louca, rindo.  
ㅤEle também riu.  
- Recebi uma carta do seu pai hoje.  
ㅤParalisei. Meus pareciam que iam saltar da cara. Passei a respirar com dificuldade  
- Arrhenius sente muito a sua falta Crys. Ele vive muito sozinho em Forks e quase não fala com ninguém, apesar de ter um grande laço de amizade com uma tal família Cullen, que o acolheu muito bem quando ele se mudou para lá. Parece que trabalha em um hospital, como auxiliar de médico e ganha muito bem. Já me deu todas as informações e exigiu que você fosse morar com ele. Disse que a casa era espaçosa, que já havia arrumado um quarto pra você e que já tinha te matriculado na escola que tem lá na cidade. Também disse que ia mandar um motorista vir te buscar às 1O: OO h em ponto. Você deve... Estar preparada para ir... Amanhã. – Travis tinha um timbre triste em sua voz. Parecia que ele não queria me deixar ir. Ele gostava mesmo de mim. Talvez me considerasse muito como sua filha de verdade.  
ㅤUma filha que ele nunca teve.  
ㅤMas o problema não era Travis e ele sabia. Eu não agüentava mais ficar um _milésimo de segundo_ ao lado de Clair-bruxa-com-plástica-na-cara-Valentine, que me humilhava o tempo todo e que sempre me destratou. Eu deveria encontrar meu pai. Com ele, eu me sentiria um pouco mais segura de mim mesma, com certeza. Eu poderia voltar algumas vezes para visitá-lo, eu sentiria saudades. Só DELE.  
ㅤAbracei-o forte. Era mais uma despedida super melodramática, com uma diferença: ele não me diria que era um _vampiro_. Não era possível uma coisa dessas.  
ㅤE não disse, graças a Deus. Eu me jogaria da janela sem pensar duas vezes. Sério. ㅤNão, mentira.  
- Vá dormir, amanhã terá que acordar cedo para arrumar suas coisas. – Travis disse sério, se libertando do meu abraço. Ele parecia mesmo um paizão às vezes.  
- Não estou com sono. – fechei a cara, fazendo dengo.  
ㅤEle me olhou apreensivo.  
- Crysttine Stephends... – ele começou, severo.

Certo, certo, eu já estou me deitando. – disse. - Satisfeito, _papai_? – eu ri, olhando pra ele.  
ㅤTravis paralisou. Eu nunca havia chamado-o de papai, pai, papis ou nada do gênero.  
ㅤEle abriu um largo sorriso.  
- Muito, mocinha. Agora feche os olhinhos e sonhe com os anjinhos. – ele falou, com uma vozinha estranha – quer que eu conte uma historinha para você dormir?  
- Er, chega, Travis. – eu disse, com os olhos arregalados, rindo.  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem, já não esta mais aqui quem falou. – Travis disse, irônico, saindo pelo buraco da porta.  
ㅤFechei os olhos.  
ㅤEnfim, que me acorde o sol do dia seguinte e junto com ele, nasça uma _nova_ vida para mim.  
ㅤEspero eu.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

xxx Respondendo as _novas_ reviews! *-*

_- Thay Cris: _Ah amor, eles cresceram juntos sim, se conhecem desde a infância e vai rolar uma coisa que... OPA, vs lê depois no bônus que eu postar, combinado? :} –kkk

_- Srta Ayanami-Granger: _Eu não a coloquei na história pq não daria pra fazer o que eu quero, e sei lá, pra tornar a fic mais diferente, com coisas novas *-*

_- Isa Stream: _Ah amor, que bom que vs gostou (?) Obrigaaada, espero que continue acompanhando :$

_- My Odd World: _Oh, obrigada meeeeesmo, estou besta aqui, postei ontem e ja tem quatro reviews? Aaah, espero que aumente *-*


End file.
